1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting apparatus, more particularly to an apparatus for cutting a scrap tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that scrap tires are bulky and hard to handle. Therefore, a relatively large space is required to store the scrap tires.